The present invention relates to a vehicle with a combustion engine and a fuel cell device.
Vehicle drives, in which a fuel cell is utilized for production of electrical energy in connection with one or several electric motors became known particularly in connection with a so-called “Zero Emission Vehicle”. Such vehicles are partially provided with a hydrogen tank, for supplying the fuel required for the operation of the fuel cell. In other embodiments additionally a device for fuel reforming is provided, in which conventional fuel which usually is available in form of hydrocarbons is chemically cracked, whereby the hydrogen required for the operation of the fuel cell is produced.
The overwhelming number of vehicles is however driven in foreseeable time as before by reciprocating piston motors, which are provided additionally with a current generator in form of a dynamo, to supply electrical peripheral devices with energy.
Modern motor vehicles are designed in increasing numbers with a plurality of consumers, for providing additional functions to improve the motor control, the comfort and the safety. This increases an electrical energy demand. This energy demand is taken care for example by so-called APU systems (Auxiliary Power Unit). This means that in a vehicle with a reciprocating piston motor a fuel cell device is provided for production of electrical energy. With corresponding APU systems electrical energy can be produced and used independently from the combustion engine.
Primarily for vehicle drives with fuel cells and/or turbo-charged combustion engines, the response behavior during dynamic load changes is of important significance for subjects such as customer comfort and driving fit. In order to guarantee the fast air feeding of these systems in the case of load requirements, high requirements are needed correspondingly for the design of compressors and their drives. In modern combustion engines for example electronic auxiliary condensers are utilized for an improved response behavior of the motor.
Moreover, fuel cell devices in vehicles with internal combustion engines are known, wherein for example for emergency energy supply the fuel cell device can be operated by means of a pressurized oxidizing agent, in particular air oxygen, wherein among others a pressure storage is available for the oxidizing agent (as disclosed in DE 199 26 495 A1).
Furthermore, vehicles are known, wherein compressed air brake system of the vehicle or its compressed air storage is connected with a supply conduit for supply of air oxygen required for the fuel cell (as disclosed in DE 199 23 783 C2).